historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
May 29
Events * 363 – The Roman emperor Julian defeats the Sassanid army in the Battle of Ctesiphon, under the walls of the Sassanid capital, but is unable to take the city. *1108 – Battle of Uclés: Almoravid troops under the command of Tamim ibn Yusuf defeat a Castile and León alliance under the command of Prince Sancho Alfónsez. *1167 – Battle of Monte Porzio – A Roman army supporting Pope Alexander III is defeated by Christian of Buch and Rainald of Dassel *1176 – Battle of Legnano: The Lombard League defeats Emperor Frederick I. *1328 – Philip VI is crowned King of France. *1414 – Council of Constance. *1453 – Fall of Constantinople: Ottoman armies under Sultan Mehmed II Fatih captures Constantinople after a 53-day siege, ending the Byzantine Empire. *1660 – English Restoration: Charles II is restored to the throne of England, Scotland and Ireland. *1677 – Treaty of Middle Plantation establishes peace between the Virginia colonists and the local Natives. *1727 – Peter II becomes Czar of Russia. *1733 – The right of Canadians to keep Indian slaves is upheld at Quebec City. *1780 – American Revolutionary War: At the Battle of Waxhaws, the British continue attacking after the Continentals lay down their arms, killing 113 and critically wounding all but 53 that remained. *1790 – Rhode Island becomes the last of the original United States' colonies to ratify the Constitution and is admitted as the 13th U.S. state. *1798 – United Irishmen Rebellion: Between 300 and 500 United Irishmen are massacred by the British Army in County Kildare, Ireland. *1807 – Mustafa IV became Sultan of the Ottoman Empire and Caliph of Islam. *1848 – Wisconsin is admitted as the 30th U.S. state. *1852 – Jenny Lind leaves New York after her two-year American tour. *1861 – The Hong Kong General Chamber of Commerce is founded, in Hong Kong. *1864 – Emperor Maximilian I of Mexico arrives in Mexico for the first time. *1867 – The Austro-Hungarian Compromise of 1867 ("the Compromise") is born through Act 12, which establishes the Austro-Hungarian Empire. *1868 – The assassination of Michael Obrenovich III, Prince of Serbia, in Belgrade. *1886 – The pharmacist John Pemberton places his first advertisement for Coca-Cola, which appeared in The Atlanta Journal. *1900 – N'Djamena is founded as Fort-Lamy by the French commander Émile Gentil. *1903 – In the May coup d'état, Alexander I, King of Serbia, and Queen Draga, are assassinated in Belgrade by the Black Hand (Crna Ruka) organization. *1913 – Igor Stravinsky's ballet score The Rite of Spring receives its premiere performance in Paris, France, provoking a riot. *1914 – The Ocean liner sinks in the Gulf of Saint Lawrence with the loss of 1,024 lives. *1918 – Armenia defeats the Ottoman Army in the Battle of Sardarabad. *1919 – Albert Einstein's theory of general relativity is tested (later confirmed) by Arthur Eddington and Andrew Claude de la Cherois Crommelin. * 1919 – The Republic of Prekmurje is founded. *1931 – Michele Schirru, a citizen of the United States, is executed by Italian military firing squad for intent to kill Benito Mussolini. *1932 – World War I veterans begin to assemble in Washington, D.C., in the Bonus Army to request cash bonuses promised to them to be paid in 1945. *1935 – First flight of the Messerschmitt Bf 109 fighter aeroplane. *1939 – The Albanian fascist leader Tefik Mborja is appointed as member of the Italian Chamber of Fasces and Corporations. *1940 – The first flight of the Vought F4U Corsair. *1942 – Bing Crosby, the Ken Darby Singers and the John Scott Trotter Orchestra record Irving Berlin's "White Christmas", the best-selling Christmas single in history. *1945 – First combat mission of the Consolidated B-32 Dominator heavy bomber. *1948 – Creation of the United Nations peacekeeping force the United Nations Truce Supervision Organization. *1950 – The St. Roch, the first ship to circumnavigate North America, arrives in Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada. *1953 – Edmund Hillary and Sherpa Tenzing Norgay become the first people to reach the summit of Mount Everest, on Tenzing Norgay's (adopted) 39th birthday. *1954 – First of the annual Bilderberg conferences. *1964 – The Arab League meets in East Jerusalem to discuss the Palestinian question, leading to the formation of the Palestine Liberation Organization. *1969 – General strike in Córdoba, Argentina, leading to the Cordobazo civil unrest. *1973 – Tom Bradley is elected the first black mayor of Los Angeles, California. *1982 – Pope John Paul II becomes the first pontiff to visit Canterbury Cathedral. * 1982 – Falklands War: British forces defeat the Argentines at the Battle of Goose Green. *1985 – Heysel Stadium disaster: Thirty-nine association football fans die and hundreds are injured when a dilapidated retaining wall collapses. * 1985 – Amputee Steve Fonyo completes cross-Canada marathon at Victoria, British Columbia, after 14 months. *1988 – The U.S. President Ronald Reagan begins his first visit to the Soviet Union when he arrives in Moscow for a superpower summit with the Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev. *1989 – Signing of an agreement between Egypt and the United States, allowing the manufacture of parts of the F-16 jet fighter plane in Egypt. *1990 – The Russian parliament elects Boris Yeltsin as president of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic. *1993 – The Miss Sarajevo beauty pageant is held in war torn Sarajevo drawing global attention to the plight of its citizens. *1999 – Olusegun Obasanjo takes office as President of Nigeria, the first elected and civilian head of state in Nigeria after 16 years of military rule. * 1999 – Space Shuttle Discovery completes the first docking with the International Space Station. *2001 – The U.S. Supreme Court rules that the disabled golfer Casey Martin can use a cart to ride in tournaments. *2004 – The National World War II Memorial is dedicated in Washington, D.C. *2008 – A strong earthquake measuring 6.1 on the Richter scale strikes Iceland near the town of Selfoss, injuring 30 people. *2012 – A 5.8-magnitude earthquake hits northern Italy near Bologna, killing at least 24 people. *2014 – Ignatius Aphrem II is enthroned as the Syriac Orthodox Patriarch of Antioch. Births *1594 – Gottfried Heinrich Graf zu Pappenheim, Bavarian field marshal (d. 1632) *1627 – Anne Marie Louise d'Orléans, Duchess of Montpensier (d. 1693) *1630 – Charles II of England (d. 1685) *1675 – Humphry Ditton, English mathematician and philosopher (d. 1715) *1716 – Louis-Jean-Marie Daubenton, French zoologist and mineralogist (d. 1800) *1722 – James FitzGerald, 1st Duke of Leinster, Irish soldier and politician (d. 1773) *1730 – Jackson of Exeter, English organist and composer (d. 1803) *1736 – Patrick Henry, American lawyer and politician, 1st Governor of Virginia (d. 1799) *1765 – Charles XIV John of Sweden, French soldier and Swedish monarch (d. 1844) *1773 – Princess Sophia of Gloucester (d. 1844) *1780 – Henri Braconnot, French chemist and pharmacist (d. 1855) *1794 – Johann Heinrich von Mädler, German astronomer (d. 1874) *1823 – John H. Balsley, American carpenter and inventor (d. 1895) *1860 – Isaac Albéniz, Spanish pianist and composer (d. 1909) *1873 – Rudolf Tobias, Estonian organist and composer (d. 1918) *1874 – G. K. Chesterton, English journalist, author, and playwright (d. 1936) *1880 – Oswald Spengler, German historian and philosopher (d. 1936) *1892 – Alfonsina Storni, Swiss-Argentinian poet (d. 1938) *1893 – Max Brand, American author (d. 1944) *1894 – Beatrice Lillie, Canadian actress (d. 1989) * 1894 – Josef von Sternberg, Austrian-American director, producer, and screenwriter (d. 1969) *1897 – Erich Wolfgang Korngold, Czech-American composer (d. 1957) *1899 – Douglas Abbott, Canadian politician, 10th Minister of Defence for Canada (d. 1987) *1903 – Bob Hope, English-American actor, singer, and producer (d. 2003) *1905 – Sebastian Shaw, English actor, director, and playwright (d. 1994) *1906 – T. H. White, Indian-English author (d. 1964) *1907 – Hartland Molson, Canadian captain and politician (d. 2002) *1908 – Diana Morgan, Welsh-English playwright and screenwriter (d. 1996) *1910 – Ralph Metcalfe, American sprinter (d. 1978) *1911 – Armida, Mexican-American actress, singer, and dancer (d. 1989) *1913 – Tony Zale, American boxer (d. 1997) *1914 – Stacy Keach, Sr., American actor (d. 2003) * 1914 – Tenzing Norgay, Nepalese mountaineer (d. 1986) *1915 – Karl Münchinger, German conductor (d. 1990) *1917 – John F. Kennedy, American lieutenant and politician, 35th President of the United States (d. 1963) * 1917 – Marcel Trudel, Canadian historian, educator, and author (d. 2011) *1919 – Jacques Genest, Canadian physician and academic *1920 – John Harsanyi, Hungarian-American economist, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 2000) *1921 – Norman Hetherington, Australian cartoonist and puppeteer (d. 2010) * 1921 – Clifton James, American actor *1922 – Iannis Xenakis, Greek-French composer, engineer, and theorist (d. 2001) *1923 – Bernard Clavel, French author (d. 2010) * 1923 – John Parker, 6th Earl of Morley, English politician, Lord Lieutenant of Devon *1924 – Lars Bo, Danish author and illustrator (d. 1999) * 1924 – Rune Ericson, Swedish cinematographer * 1924 – Miloslav Kříž, Czech basketball player and coach (d. 2013) * 1924 – Pepper Paire, American baseball player (d. 2013) *1926 – Katie Boyle, Italian-English actress and television host * 1926 – Charles Denner, French actor (d. 1995) * 1926 – Abdoulaye Wade, Senegalese politician, 3rd President of Senegal *1927 – Gordon Berg, American politician (d. 2013) * 1927 – Jean Coutu, Canadian pharmacist and businessman, founded the Jean Coutu Group * 1927 – Thanasis Veggos, Greek actor and director (d. 2011) *1929 – Harry Frankfurt, American philosopher and academic * 1929 – Peter Higgs, English-Scottish physicist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate * 1929 – Roberto Vargas, Puerto Rican baseball player, coach, and manager (d. 2014) *1932 – Richie Guerin, American basketball player and coach * 1932 – Paul R. Ehrlich, American biologist and author *1933 – Helmuth Rilling, German conductor *1934 – Grandma Lee, American comedian * 1934 – Nanette Newman, English actress and author * 1934 – Bill Vander Zalm, Canadian politician, 28th Premier of British Columbia *1936 – Fred White, American sportscaster (d. 2013) *1937 – Hibari Misora, Japanese singer and actress (d. 1989) * 1937 – Charles W. Pickering, American judge * 1937 – Irmin Schmidt, German keyboard player and composer (Can) * 1937 – Alwin Schockemöhle, German horse rider *1938 – Christopher Bland, English businessman and politician * 1938 – Fay Vincent, American lawyer and businessman *1939 – Al Unser, American race car driver *1940 – Taihō Kōki, Japanese sumo wrestler, the 48th Yokozuna (d. 2013) * 1940 – Farooq Leghari, Pakistani politician, 8th President of Pakistan (d. 2010) *1941 – Doug Scott, English mountaineer *1942 – Pierre Bourque, Canadian politician, 40th Mayor of Montreal * 1942 – Kevin Conway, American actor *1943 – Robert W. Edgar, American politician (d. 2013) *1944 – Quentin Davies, Baron Davies of Stamford, English politician, Shadow Secretary of State for Northern Ireland *1945 – Gary Brooker, English singer-songwriter and pianist (Procol Harum and The Paramounts) * 1945 – Peter Fraser, Baron Fraser of Carmyllie, Scottish politician, Solicitor General for Scotland (d. 2013) * 1945 – Catherine Lara, French singer-songwriter and violinist * 1945 – Julian Le Grand, English economist and author * 1945 – Martin Pipe, English horse trainer * 1945 – Joyce Tenneson, American photographer * 1945 – Jean-Pierre Van Rossem, Belgian scholar and author *1946 – Fernando Buesa, Spanish politician (d. 2000) *1947 – Anthony Geary, American actor * 1947 – Joey Levine, American singer-songwriter and producer (Ohio Express and The Third Rail) * 1947 – Gene Robinson, American bishop * 1947 – Constantino Romero, Spanish radio host and actor (d. 2013) *1948 – Michael Berkeley, English composer and radio host * 1948 – Linda Esther Gray, Scottish soprano * 1948 – Keith Gull, English microbiologist and academic * 1948 – Nick Mancuso, Italian-Canadian actor and producer *1949 – Robert Axelrod, American actor * 1949 – Andrew Clements, American author and educator * 1949 – Brian Kidd, English footballer and coach * 1949 – Francis Rossi, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Status Quo) * 1949 – Cotter Smith, American actor *1950 – Rebbie Jackson, American singer and actress *1951 – Peter Chernin, American businessman *1952 – Alan Langlands, Scottish academic * 1952 – Zeituni Onyango, Kenyan-American computer programmer (d. 2014) *1953 – Aleksandr Abdulov, Russian actor (d. 2008) * 1953 – Giles Clarke, English businessman * 1953 – Danny Elfman, American singer-songwriter, producer, and actor (Oingo Boingo) *1954 – Robert Beaser, American composer * 1954 – Jerry Moran, American lawyer and politician *1955 – Frank Baumgartl, German runner (d. 2010) * 1955 – John Hinckley, Jr., American attempted assassin of Ronald Reagan * 1955 – David Kirschner, American animator, producer, and author * 1955 – Gordon Rintoul, Scottish curator * 1955 – Ken Schrader, American race car driver *1956 – Mark Lyall Grant, English diplomat, British Ambassador to the United Nations * 1956 – La Toya Jackson, American singer-songwriter and actress *1957 – Steven Croft, English bishop and theologian * 1957 – Jeb Hensarling, American lawyer and politician * 1957 – Ted Levine, American actor *1958 – Annette Bening, American actress * 1958 – Willem Holleeder, Dutch criminal * 1958 – Karen Maruyama, American actress * 1958 – Juliano Mer-Khamis, Israeli actor, director, and activist (d. 2011) * 1958 – Uwe Rapolder, German footballer and coach * 1958 – Mike Stenhouse, American baseball player and sportscaster * 1958 – Wayne Duvall, American actor *1959 – Rupert Everett, English actor, singer, and producer * 1959 – Steve Hanley, Irish-English bass player and songwriter (The Fall and Tom Hingley and the Lovers) * 1959 – Adrian Paul, English actor and producer *1960 – Thomas Baumer, Swiss economist and academic * 1960 – Neil Crone, Canadian actor * 1960 – Mike Freer, English politician * 1960 – Carol Kirkwood, Scottish journalist *1961 – Melissa Etheridge, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and activist * 1961 – John Miceli, American drummer (Neverland Express) *1962 – Fandi Ahmad, Singaporean footballer, coach, and manager * 1962 – Eric Davis, American baseball player * 1962 – Perry Fenwick, English actor * 1962 – John D. LeMay, American actor * 1962 – Chloé Sainte-Marie, Canadian actress and singer *1963 – Blaze Bayley, English singer-songwriter (Iron Maiden and Wolfsbane) * 1963 – Tracey E. Bregman, German-American actress * 1963 – Zhu Jianhua, Chinese high jumper * 1963 – Ukyo Katayama, Japanese race car driver * 1963 – Claude Loiselle, Canadian ice hockey player and manager * 1963 – Lisa Whelchel, American actress and singer *1964 – Jestoni Alarcon, Filipino actor and politician * 1964 – Howard Mills III, American politician *1967 – Noel Gallagher, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Oasis and Noel Gallagher's High Flying Birds) * 1967 – Mike Keane, Canadian ice hockey player * 1967 – Steven Levitt, American economist * 1967 – Iñaki Ochoa de Olza, Spanish mountaineer (d. 2008) *1968 – Torquhil Campbell, 13th Duke of Argyll, Scottish politician * 1968 – Tate George, American basketball player * 1968 – Jessica Morden, English politician *1969 – Chan Kinchla, Canadian guitarist (Blues Traveler) *1970 – Roberto Di Matteo, Italian footballer and manager *1971 – Éric Lucas, Canadian boxer * 1971 – Bernd Mayländer, German race car driver * 1971 – Rob Womack, English shot putter *1972 – Közi, Japanese singer-songwriter and keyboard player (Malice Mizer and Eve of Destiny) * 1972 – Stanislas, French singer-songwriter (Circus) * 1972 – Bill Curley, American basketball player * 1972 – Simon Jones, English singer and bass player (The Verve, The Shining, and Black Submarine) *1973 – Anthony Azizi, American actor * 1973 – Mark Lee, American guitarist and songwriter (Third Day) * 1973 – Alpay Özalan, Turkish footballer *1974 – Stephen Larkham, Australian rugby player and coach * 1974 – Aaron McGruder, American cartoonist * 1974 – Myf Warhurst, Australian radio and television host * 1974 – Jenny Willott, English politician *1975 – Jason Allison, Canadian ice hockey player * 1975 – Mel B, English singer-songwriter, dancer, and actress (Spice Girls) * 1975 – Natarsha Belling, Australian journalist * 1975 – David Burtka, American actor and chef * 1975 – Sven Kubis, German footballer * 1975 – Sarah Millican, English comedian * 1975 – Daniel Tosh, American comedian and actor * 1975 – Anthony Wall, English golfer *1976 – Caçapa, Brazilian footballer and manager * 1976 – Jerry Hairston, Jr., American baseball player * 1976 – Yūsuke Iseya, Japanese actor * 1976 – Raef LaFrentz, American basketball player * 1976 – Yegor Titov, Russian footballer *1977 – Massimo Ambrosini, Italian footballer * 1977 – Marco Cassetti, Italian footballer * 1977 – Danny Gerard, American actor and singer * 1977 – António Lebo Lebo, Angolan footballer *1978 – Pelle Almqvist, Swedish singer-songwriter and bass player (The Hives) * 1978 – Sébastien Grosjean, French tennis player * 1978 – Lorenzo Odone, American Adrenoleukodystrophy patient (d. 2008) * 1978 – Adam Rickitt, English actor and singer (5th Story) *1979 – Arne Friedrich, German footballer * 1979 – Brian Kendrick, American wrestler * 1979 – Ahmad Latiff Khamaruddin, Singaporean footballer * 1979 – John Rheinecker, American baseball player *1980 – Ernesto Farías, Argentinian footballer *1981 – Andrei Arshavin, Russian footballer * 1981 – Justin Chon, American actor *1982 – Ailyn, Spanish singer (Sirenia) * 1982 – Ana Beatriz Barros, Brazilian model * 1982 – Joanne Borgella, American singer and model (d. 2014) * 1982 – Anita Briem, Icelandic actress * 1982 – Nataliya Dobrynska, Ukrainian heptathlete * 1982 – Matt Macri, American baseball player * 1982 – Kim Tae-kyun, South Korean baseball player *1983 – Jean Makoun, Cameroonian footballer * 1983 – Alberto Medina, Mexican footballer *1984 – Carmelo Anthony, American basketball player * 1984 – Funmi Jimoh, American long jumper * 1984 – Andreas Schäffer, German footballer *1985 – Nathan Horton, Canadian ice hockey player *1986 – Hornswoggle, American wrestler * 1986 – Jaslene Gonzalez, Puerto Rican-American model *1987 – Lina Andrijauskaitė, Lithuanian long jumper * 1987 – Kelvin Maynard, Dutch footballer * 1987 – Noah Reid, Canadian actor * 1987 – Rui Sampaio, Portuguese footballer * 1987 – Alessandra Torresani, American actress *1988 – Cheng Fei, Chinese gymnast * 1988 – Steve Mason, Canadian ice hockey player *1989 – Riley Keough, American model and actress * 1989 – Brandon Mychal Smith, American actor, singer, and dancer * 1989 – Mathew Waters, Australian actor *1990 – Ramil Guliyev, Azeri-Turkish sprinter *1991 – Kristen Alderson, American actress and singer * 1991 – Saori Hayami, Japanese voice actress and singer * 1991 – Tom Ljungman, Swedish actor *1992 – Sarah Moundir, Swiss tennis player * 1992 – Gregg Sulkin, English actor *1993 – Jana Čepelová, Slovak tennis player * 1993 – Grete Šadeiko, Estonian heptathlete *1998 – Lucía Gil, Spanish singer and actress Deaths *1259 – Christopher I of Denmark (b. 1219) *1379 – Henry II of Castile (b. 1334) *1405 – Philippe de Mézières, French soldier and author (b. 1327) *1425 – Hongxi Emperor of China (b. 1378) *1453 – Ulubatlı Hasan, Ottoman commander (b. 1428) * 1453 – Constantine XI Palaiologos, Byzantine emperor (b. 1404) *1500 – Bartolomeu Dias, Portuguese explorer (b. 1451) *1546 – David Beaton, Scottish cardinal (b. 1494) *1593 – John Penry, Welsh martyr (b. 1559) *1660 – Frans van Schooten, Dutch mathematician and academic (b. 1615) *1691 – Cornelis Tromp, Dutch admiral (b. 1629) *1790 – Israel Putnam, American general (b. 1718) *1796 – Carl Fredrik Pechlin, Swedish general and politician (b. 1720) *1814 – Joséphine de Beauharnais, French wife of Napoleon (b. 1763) *1829 – Humphry Davy, English chemist (b. 1778) *1847 – Emmanuel de Grouchy, Marquis de Grouchy, French general (b. 1766) *1866 – Winfield Scott, American general and politician (b. 1786) *1873 – Prince Friedrich of Hesse and by Rhine (b. 1870) *1892 – Bahá'u'lláh, Persian religious leader, founded the Bahá'í Faith (b. 1817) *1896 – Gabriel Auguste Daubrée, French geologist (b. 1814) *1903 – Bruce Price, American architect, designed the Château Frontenac and American Surety Building (b. 1845) *1910 – Mily Balakirev, Russian pianist, composer, and conductor (b. 1837) *1911 – W. S. Gilbert, English playwright and poet (b. 1836) *1914, victims of the RMS Empress of Ireland disaster ** Laurence Sydney Brodribb Irving (b.1871) ** Henry Seton-Karr (b.1853) *1917 – Kate Harrington, American poet and educator (b. 1831) *1919 – Robert Bacon, American colonel and politician, 39th United States Secretary of State (b. 1860) *1920 – Carlos Deltour, French rower (b. 1864) *1935 – Josef Suk, Czech violinist and composer (b. 1874) *1939 – Ursula Ledóchowska, Austrian-Polish nun and saint, founded the Congregation of the Ursulines of the Agonizing Heart of Jesus (b. 1865) *1941 – Léo-Pol Morin, Canadian pianist, composer, and educator (b. 1892) *1942 – John Barrymore, American actor (b. 1882) *1946 – Martin Gottfried Weiss, German SS officer (b. 1905) *1948 – May Whitty, English-American actress (b. 1865) *1951 – Fanny Brice, American singer and actress (b. 1891) * 1951 – Dimitrios Levidis, Greek-French composer (b. 1885) *1953 – Man Mountain Dean, American wrestler (b. 1891) *1958 – Juan Ramón Jiménez, Spanish poet and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1881) *1963 – Netta Muskett, British novelist (b. 1887) *1966 – Ignace Lepp, Estonian-French priest and psychologist (b. 1909) *1968 – Arnold Susi, Estonian lawyer and politician, Estonian Minister of Education (b. 1896) *1970 – John Gunther, American journalist and author (b. 1901) *1972 – Moe Berg, American baseball player, coach, and spy (b. 1902) * 1972 – Prithviraj Kapoor, Pakistani-Indian actor (b. 1906) * 1972 – Stephen Timoshenko, Ukrainian-American engineer (b. 1878) *1973 – George Harriman, English businessman (b. 1908) * 1973 – P. Ramlee, Malaysian actor, director, producer, and composer (b. 1922) *1975 – Kurt Großkurth, German actor and singer (b. 1909) *1977 – Ba Maw, Burmese politician (b. 1893) *1979 – Mary Pickford, Canadian-American actress, producer, and screenwriter, co-founded United Artists (b. 1892) * 1979 – John H. Wood, Jr., American lawyer and judge (b. 1916) *1982 – Romy Schneider, Austrian-French actress (b. 1938) *1983 – Arvīds Pelše, Latvian-Russian historian and politician (b. 1899) *1987 – Charan Singh, Indian politician, 5th Prime Minister of India (b. 1902) *1988 – Salem bin Laden, Saudi Arabian businessman (b. 1946) *1989 – John Cipollina, American guitarist (Quicksilver Messenger Service, The Dinosaurs, and Man) (b. 1943) * 1989 – George C. Homans, American sociologist (b. 1910) *1993 – Billy Conn, American boxer (b. 1917) *1994 – Erich Honecker, German politician (b. 1912) *1996 – Tamara Toumanova, Siberian-American ballerina and actress (b. 1919) *1997 – Jeff Buckley, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Gods and Monsters) (b. 1966) * 1997 – George Fenneman, Chinese-American radio and television announcer (b. 1919) *1998 – Barry Goldwater, American general and politician (b. 1909) *2003 – David Jefferies, English motorcycle racer (b. 1972) *2004 – Archibald Cox, American lawyer and politician, 31st United States Solicitor General (b. 1912) * 2004 – Samuel Dash, American politician (b. 1925) *2005 – John D'Amico, Canadian ice hockey player and referee (b. 1937) * 2005 – Hamilton Naki, South African surgeon (b. 1926) * 2005 – George Rochberg, American composer (b. 1918) *2006 – Jacques Bouchard, Canadian businessman (b. 1930) * 2006 – Steve Mizerak, American pool player (b. 1944) *2007 – Dave Balon, Canadian ice hockey player and coach (b. 1938) * 2007 – Lois Browne-Evans, Bermudian lawyer and politician (b. 1927) *2008 – Luc Bourdon, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1987) * 2008 – Harvey Korman, American actor, singer, and director (b. 1927) *2009 – Karine Ruby, French snowboarder (b. 1978) *2010 – Dennis Hopper, American actor, director, and screenwriter (b. 1936) *2011 – Sergei Bagapsh, Abkhazian politician, 2nd President of Abkhazia (b. 1949) * 2011 – Bill Clements, American soldier and politician, 42nd Governor of Texas (b. 1917) * 2011 – Ferenc Mádl, Hungarian politician, 14th President of Hungary (b. 1931) *2012 – Dick Beals, American voice actor (b. 1927) * 2012 – Mark Minkov, Russian composer (b. 1944) * 2012 – Kaneto Shindo, Japanese director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1912) * 2012 – Jim Unger, English-Canadian illustrator (b. 1937) * 2012 – Doc Watson, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1923) *2013 – Richard Ballantine, American-English journalist and author (b. 1940) * 2013 – Françoise Blanchard, French actress (b. 1954) * 2013 – Andrew Greeley, American priest, sociologist, and author (b. 1928) * 2013 – Mulgrew Miller, American pianist and composer (b. 1955) * 2013 – Henry Morgentaler, Polish-Canadian physician and activist (b. 1923) * 2013 – Franca Rame, Italian actress and playwright (b. 1928) * 2013 – Ludwig G. Strauss, German physician and academic (b. 1949) * 2013 – Wali-ur-Rehman, Pakistani commander (b. 1970) *2014 – Karlheinz Böhm, German-Austrian actor (b. 1928) * 2014 – Walter Jakob Gehring, Swiss biologist and academic (b. 1939) * 2014 – Peter Glaser, American scientist and engineer (b. 1923) * 2014 – Miljenko Prohaska, Croatian composer and conductor (b. 1925) * 2014 – Herman Rattliff, American politician (b. 1926) * 2014 – William M. Roth, American businessman (b. 1916) Holidays and observances * Ascension of Bahá'u'lláh (Bahá'í Faith) * Christian Feast Day: ** Bona of Pisa ** Maximin of Trier ** Pope Alexander of Alexandria (Eastern Orthodox Church) ** Theodosia of Constantinople (Eastern Orthodox Church) ** May 29 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) * Democracy Day (Nigeria) * Earliest day on which Feast of the Sacred Heart can fall, while July 2 is the latest; celebrated 19 days after Pentecost. (Catholic Church) * International Day of United Nations Peacekeepers (International) * Oak Apple Day (England) * Statehood Day (Rhode Island and Wisconsin) External links * BBC: On This Day * * On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:May